


Wake the Snake

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Good Omens Kink Meme [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: A tiny bit, Awake the Snake (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has an Oral Fixation, Consensual Somnophilia, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Good Omens Kink Meme, Good Omens Lockdown, M/M, but it's totally consensual, it's a good combination honestly, it's not negotiated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: “Sorry, my dear, I got started without you,” Aziraphale says, with that little smile of his that’s far from innocent unless you don’t know him very well.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Kink Meme [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535939
Comments: 14
Kudos: 168
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme





	Wake the Snake

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Good Omens Kink Meme](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/) on dreamwidth, prompt: [Aziraphale wakes Crowley from his quarantine nap with a blowjob](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/4446.html?thread=3107422#cmt3107422)
> 
> unbetaed

Crowley is dreaming, of warm lips and gentle suction on a particular part of his anatomy, of cotton-soft curls under his hands and thick fingers pressed into his thighs. Of gorgeous blue eyes looking up at him when he’s able to wrench his own eyes open, a crinkle of a smile at their corners. Of love, cozy and all-consuming and surrounding him like summer sunlight.

He’s had this dream before, hundreds of times, but this time it feels more real; he can also feel the sheets under his body and the slight breeze from the cracked open window. He looks down and meets Aziraphale’s eyes and the angel sits back, smiling at him, despite Crowley’s moan at the loss of contact. The angel is fully dressed but for his coat, and that’s what convinces Crowley that he’s actually awake.

“Sorry, my dear, I got started without you,” Aziraphale says, with that little smile of his that’s far from innocent unless you don’t know him very well.

“Well, get on with it,” Crowley grumbles, and Aziraphale laughs, bringing one of Crowley’s hands to his mouth and kissing the palm.

“As you wish,” he says, and dips his head back down, nibbling along the crease between Crowley’s hip and thigh before taking his cock back into his mouth. Crowley groans, hands finding their way into Aziraphale’s curls once again, tugging slightly. Aziraphale seems content to be guided, taking Crowley deep when urged, letting his throat fall loose and lax so Crowley can press up into him and find his pleasure.

Crowley is pretty close already, so it’s not long before he’s coming down Aziraphale’s throat, the angel’s name on his lips. He collapses back against the bed, hands falling from Aziraphale’s head. Aziraphale holds him in his mouth until he softens and then sits back, wiping his lips in a surprisingly dainty way with a corner of the sheet before laying down at Crowley’s side, head on his shoulder. Crowley is naked, he realizes, though he wasn’t when he went to bed.

“Can’t believe you’re still dressed,” he whines and Aziraphale chuckles, and with a click he’s disrobed, acres of soft, slightly fuzzy skin pressed against him. “Mm, much better.” He nuzzles into Aziraphale’s hair, reveling in his scent. He hadn’t just decided to nap because he’d been bored; he’d gotten used to spending all his time with the angel since the Apocanot, and quarantining without him had been...well, Hell.

“So, I waited until July to wake you,” Aziraphale says softly, tracing nonsense patterns over Crowley’s belly. “The government says single households can form ‘support bubbles’ now, and I was probably being a little silly before.”

Crowley presses a kiss to his hair, and Aziraphale snuggles closer. “Why’d you come here?” he asks. “The bookshop’s bound to be more comfortable.”

Aziraphale is silent for a long moment, before saying, “I wanted to be here when you woke. I’m still not used to...being able to have what I want, when it comes to you.”

Crowley smiles, a little sadly, glad Aziraphale can’t see it. “Silly angel,” he says instead. “Well, let me have a shower and a coffee, then we can pack up a few things and head back to yours. The plants know better than to die while I’m gone,” he adds with a low growl, and Aziraphale chuckles.

“That sounds lovely,” Aziraphale says. “But let's stay here for a little longer before we get up.”

Crowley wraps his arms tighter around the being in his arms, a tension going out of him that had been there since all this stupid quarantine stuff had begun. “Anything you like, angel.” He tips his head a little, and they are kissing, for what Crowley realizes distantly is the first time. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” he says, when they separate.

“Hmm?”

“Blowjobs before first kiss?”

Aziraphale pinks, and Crowley can’t help but laugh that  _ this _ is what makes the angel blush. “Weren’t you the one who once accused me of exploring the world mouth-first?”

Crowley vaguely remembers that conversation: they were both very drunk, as they have a habit of getting, and Aziraphale had been doing obscene things to a gebeta of injera and various Ethiopian stews. He’d said something snarky to distract from the way he was getting hot under the collar, and for once Aziraphale had just laughed rather than getting offended or worried. “I didn’t expect that to include me,” he says finally, a little helpless, and Aziraphale kisses  _ him _ this time, slow and full of promise.

“You can make it up to me later,” he says, arms tightening around Crowley’s middle. He’s not usually a cuddler, but he’d stay like this for eternity if Aziraphale asked.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” he says, tightening his arms as well, and Aziraphale’s answering smile is positively predatory.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog link](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/622689696455196672/wake-the-snake-melayneseahawk-good-omens-tv)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
